


Звездопад

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Профессор Поттер и профессор Малфой вынуждены провести совместное занятие. Естественно, это занятие стало особенным.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 69
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Звездопад

На этот раз Макгонагалл собрала их в так называемой учительской сразу после завтрака. Комната мало походила на учительскую, насколько ее мог себе представить Гарри. Скорее это просто была общая комната отдыха, где профессора собирались иногда, чтобы за чашкой чая и без свидетелей жаловаться друг другу на студентов. Гарри лично участвовал в паре-тройке таких бесед, которые заканчивались тем, что Флитвик сочувствующе смотрел на Гарри и приговаривал, что тот еще привыкнет. Словно победить Волдеморта было намного легче, чем управиться с первым курсом Слизерина и Гриффиндора, которые на уроках полетов творили то, о чем Гарри с Малфоем в свое время могли только мечтать. Малфой впрочем всегда только отмалчивался и грозно загонял своих слизеринцев в подземелья. Иногда Гарри казалось, что где-то по замку бродит призрак Снейпа и время от времени вселяется в Малфоя. Но все его теории не оправдались. Малфой не носил исключительно черный, волосы всегда были ухожены, и гриффиндорцы клялись Гарри, что профессор Малфой справедливо снимает с них баллы. А еще Малфой вел самый нудный предмет в Хогвартсе после истории магии. И тем не менее, Гарри слышал, что на его факультативы по Нумерологии выстраиваются очереди из студентов. Малфой всегда так бережно носился со своими цифрами, будто бы это были не задачи школьного курса, а семейный банковский счет.

Так и сейчас, пока Макгонагалл напряженно смотрела на собравшихся, Малфой спокойно черкал что-то свое на пергаментах.

— Профессор Малфой, а вы не хотите присоединиться к собранию? — Гарри вспомнил, что обычно таким тоном Макгонагалл спрашивала с них с Роном их домашнее задание.

— Простите, директор, — Малфой резко поднял голову и, Гарри мог поспорить на свою новенькую метлу, слегка съежился. — Я вас слушаю, просто эти эссе надо срочно проверить.

— Хотите сказать, что вам не хватает времени на проверку домашнего задания?

Гарри искренне посочувствовал Малфою. Быть отчитанным Макгонагалл на общем собрании, которое даже не было собрано специально для этого. С другой стороны, Малфой сам виноват. Гарри вот тоже был бы рад сейчас разобрать чулан для метел, а не париться в душном замке. Май в этом году особенно радовал солнечными днями и стойким запахом сирени.

— О нет, директор, — Драко для наглядности даже отложил перо в сторону. — У меня много времени. Я все успеваю.

— Что ж, — Макгонагалл пристально посмотрела на него, а затем на каждого из присутствующих профессоров. — Вынуждена сообщить, что профессор Синистра по срочному делу покинула Хогвартс и вернется лишь через два дня. Кому-то из вас придется взять ее урок сегодняшней ночью, так как я не хочу, чтобы семикурсники прерывали свою подготовку к ТРИТОНам.

В комнате наступила тишина. Малфой не скрипел пером, Невилл задумчиво поглаживал по листьям устрашающее растение, стоявшее в кадке в углу комнаты, а Бинс и вовсе грозился просочиться сквозь стену. Лишь Хагрид нетерпеливо ерзал на диване, который занимал единолично.

— Директор, так что, может, я возьму ребят? — воодушевленно пробасил он. — Посидим на полянке у моей хижины, с нее отлично видно звезды и особенно самую яркую. Как там бишь ее, Северную, да?

Гарри почувствовал, что напряжение в учительской только наросло. Он ненароком посмотрел на Малфоя, который еле сдерживал смех.

— Хагрид, наверное, семикурсники сейчас проводят занятия на Астрономической башне, там есть необходимое оборудование и…

— Да, профессор Хагрид, — встрял Малфой, и Гарри почти рассердился на него. — Астрономическая башня не зря называется так.

— Прошу заметить, профессор Малфой, что Астрономию преподают и снаружи, в зависимости от курса и целей урока, — Гарри всерьез обиделся за своего друга. Хагрид искренне предложил свою помощь.

— Нет, если надо провести урок на Астрономичской башне, я того, наверное, я не смогу…

Хагрид замялся, и почти все в комнате сочувственно на его посмотрели. Мало кто помимо профессора Синистры все еще был готов подняться на эту башню. Иногда Гарри замечал на ступенях Малфоя, но тот лишь бледнел и молча проносился мимо него подальше от башни.

— Вы правы, профессор Поттер, — Макгонагалл одобряюще улыбнулась ему, и Гарри мысленно прибавил Гриффиндору пять баллов, — у семикурсников действительно сегодняшний урок запланировал на башне. И раз профессор Малфой публично признал, что у него есть свободное время, то я поручаю ему провести этот урок.

Гарри торжествующе посмотреть на Малфоя, который даже не успел возмутиться, как Макгонагалл продолжила:

— А профессор Поттер будет ему ассистировать. 

***

Гарри безуспешно бегал за Малфоем по всему Хогвартсу. Он честно хотел поговорить с ним, обсудить план урока, а лучше договориться о том, что Малфой проводит урок самостоятельно, Гарри не мешает ему и идет спокойно спать в свои покои.

К сожалению Гарри, он не успел поймать Малфоя ни перед обедом, ни в перерывах между своими занятиями по ЗОТИ. Гарри караулил его под кабинетом Нумерологии, но Малфой словно там забаррикадировался. За обедом, как и обычно, Малфой сидел в дальнем углу и вел светскую непринужденную беседу с профессором Рун, имя которой Гарри, к своему стыду, все еще не запомнил. Он мысленно пообещал себе выучить его к следующему учебному году и продолжил коситься на Малфоя, что с учетом расположения их стола было крайне неудобно. В какой-то момент Макгонагалл поймала его внимательные взгляды и крайне удивилась, так что Гарри пришлось смущенно улыбнуться и сделать вид, будто бы его очень интересует тарелка с картофелем напротив нее.

Не похоже, что Малфоя волновал их совместный урок. Гарри рассчитывал хотя бы на его профессиональную этику. Но остаток дня после обеда он провел на свежем воздухе, следя за первокурсниками на метлах и раздумывая, возьмет ли Малфой хотя бы планы занятий Синистры.

До ужина Гарри провел еженедельный Дуэльный клуб. Обычно на этот факультатив было так много желающих, что приходилось делить студентов на группы и составлять расписание. Когда же Гарри не справлялся с такой толпой один, к своему стыду, ему приходилось умолять Малфоя присоединиться к нему. А с кем еще ему проводить показательные дуэли? Однажды Гарри позвал Невилла, но ничем хорошим это не закончилось, и Гарри пришлось признать, что теплицы совсем расслабили его друга. А вот Малфой, к удовольствию Гарри, держал себя в форме и с легкостью швырял в него боевыми заклятиями.

Сегодня Малфой вел свой факультатив по чертовой Нумерологии, так что Гарри и не рассчитывал уже увидеть его до ужина.

Ну, потому что Гарри выучил расписание Малфоя наизусть. Но никак не мог запомнить имя профессора Древних Рун, хотя она как раз была единственной из всего профессорского состава, кто, казалась бы, дружил с Малфоем.

За столом в Большом зале Макгонагалл напомнила Гарри, что ожидает от них с Малфоем профессионализма, и сообщила, что уже передала учебный план профессору Малфою. Гарри, конечно же, понимающе покивал. Им по двадцать семь лет, и Гарри совершенно точно не намерен срывать урок у несчастных семикурсников только ради того, чтобы позлить профессора Малфоя.

Справедливо решив, что Малфой сам виноват и Гарри теперь придется идти на ночное занятие, Гарри после ужина немного посидел над стопкой эссе про боггартов и отправился вздремнуть, чтобы ночью, в крайнем случае, быть готовым защитить семикурсников от Малфоя. 

***

Однако надежды Гарри не оправдались. Впрочем, как и в тот раз, когда он в радостном предвкушении прибыл в Хогвартс по приглашению Макгонагалл и столкнулся нос к носу с Малфоем.

К полуночи к Астрономической башне стали подтягивается группы студентов. Гарри постарался прийти к самому началу урока в надежде, что может Малфой уже начал занятие и удастся отсидеться где-то в углу. Он поднялся на последнюю ступеньку и застал странную картину.

Семикурсники оживленно переговаривались, левитировали друг в друга подушечками и картами и никак не хотели успокаиваться, хотя колокол уже отбил полночь, а значит, занятие должно было начаться. Малфой обнаружился прямо вблизи ступеней, судорожно вцепившийся в стопку книг и бумаг в его руках. Гарри действительно был поражен тем фактом, что Малфой смог самостоятельно сюда подняться.

Тогда Гарри постарался как можно громче буквально ввалиться на площадку башни и привлечь к себе всеобщее внимание. Семикурсники тут же обернулись к Гарри, и на башне стало чуть тише.

— Доброй ночи, студенты! — Гарри приветливо помахал рукой. — Мы сегодня замещаем профессора Синистру.

Малфой предсказуемо закатил глаза, но слегка улыбнулся ему. Почему-то это уже обнадежило Гарри.

Тем временем Малфой со всем своим хладнокровием прошагал к небольшому помосту, который служил местом профессора, и сложил на еще один приступок свои материалы. Гарри рассеянно подумал, что ему тоже надо было озадачиться каким-нибудь дополнительным материалом к занятию, но, с другой стороны, он назначен лишь ассистентом Малфоя. Вот пусть Малфой и отдувается за двоих.

Гарри встал позади Малфоя и стал оглядывать собравшихся студентов. Точно, совместный урок Слизерина и Гриффиндора. Какая ирония! Он стал подозревать, что Макгонагалл специально уговорила Синистру пропустить это занятие.

Малфой поставленным профессорским голосом призвал студентов раскрыть свои записи и карты, а затем изящным движением наколдовал у каждой подушечки со студентом небольшую парящую свечу. Если честно, Гарри впервые за этот год наблюдал, как Малфой ведет урок, и это завораживало. Гарри наклонился к Малфою и осторожно зашептал, чтобы студенты не могли рассылать:

— А свет от свечей не будет им мешать смотреть на звезды?

Малфой лишь слегка повернул к нему голову, но Гарри показалось, что еще немного — и они коснутся друг друга. Волосы Малфоя приятно пахли все той же сиренью, будто бы он не просидел весь день в замке, а прятался по кустам от Гарри.

— Не думаю, что седьмой курс Гриффиндора будет настолько рад подражать своему кумиру, что все поголовно испортят себе зрение и нацепят круглые очки, профессор Поттер.

— Тогда я рад, что ты заботишься о Гриффиндоре ровно столько, как о слизеринцах, профессор Малфой.

Малфой поджал губы, и Гарри со смешком отступил назад. На самом деле, ему пришлось это сделать, так как одна из студенток (Гарри узнал в ней гриффиндорку Мэри, так как все же являлся ее деканом) подняла руку и спросила, какой раздел в учебнике им открывать.

— Сегодня мы рассмотрим самые яркие точки в созвездии Дракона и отметим разницу расстояния между ними и ближайшими звездами Малой Медведицы, — менторским тоном произнес Малфой, будто бы от этого по меньшей мере зависела жизнь всех присутствующих.

Студенты завозились над учебниками и картами, так что Гарри смог незаметно снова наклониться к Малфою.

— Созвездие Дракона, серьезно? Разве это не проходят на курсе четвертом?

— Я рад, что в твоей голове еще остались крупицы знаний по Астрономии, но созвездие Дракона действительно фигурировало в плане Синистры. Подготовка к ТРИТОНам заключается в том числе и в повторении пройденного материала. 

— Но сэр, — их снова прервала Мэри. Кажется, Гарри стал понимать своих профессоров, которым приходилось когда-либо обучать Гермиону Грейнджер. – Профессор Синистра обещала, что сегодня будет особенный урок.

Несколько студенток Слизерина сдавленно захихикали. Да, кто знал, что у профессора Синистры откроются пророческие таланты и сегодняшнее занятие действительно станет особенным. Сразу два декана вели урок у своих же подопечных, не считая того, что оба в школьные годы ненавидели друг друга. Сейчас Гарри предпочитал думать, что у них дружеское перемирие. Однажды перед Рождеством они даже пили втроем в теплице Невилла.

Гарри благоразумно промолчал, предоставив Малфою ответить на каверзные вопросы, но тут его внимание привлекла светлая вспышка снаружи башни.

— Вот они! — заорали студенты и подскочили со своих мест, ближе к парапету. Гарри машинально навесил щиты вокруг, чтобы никто не умудрился вывалиться наружу.

Вспышки повторялись все чаще, и ночное небо озарило множество белых и желтых потоков, словно один из тех фейерверков Уизли, только намного зрелищнее и волнующе, так как все это было по-настоящему.

— Звездопад, — восхищенно прошептал Гарри.

— Не звездопад, а метеоритный поток, — пробурчал рядом Малфой. Гарри так засмотрелся на небо, что и позабыл, как близко они стоят. Можно, например, легко взять Малфоя за руку и продолжать смотреть на это волшебное звездное небо, освещенное потоками падающих метеоритов.

— Сэр, — обернулась к ним Мэри, и Гарри с облегчением подумал, что скоро эта девушка выпустится из Хогвартса. — О, и профессор Поттер.

Мэри явно смутилась, не зная, к кому из них обратиться. Гарри ободряюще ей подмигнул и кивнул в сторону Малфоя. Все же он тут за главного. Мэри поняла все правильно.

— Сэр, — повторила она. — Пока идет метеоритный поток, мы не сможем выполнять ваше задание.

— Я рад, что вы можете называть вещи своими именами, мисс Томпинкс, — Малфой покосился на Гарри. –— Пять очков Гриффиндору.

Гарри попытался скрыть радостную улыбку, все же гриффиндорцы не наврали. Малфой был прекрасным профессором.

Они еще не сразу смогли унять студентов и заставить вернуться на места. Звездопад продолжался, но они не могли более позволить себе просто им наслаждаться.

— Теперь, когда вы узнали, что простой метеоритный дождь отвечает за исполнение ваших желаний, — Малфой сказал это даже без сарказма, — предлагаю зафиксировать скорость падения метеоритов и интенсивность сгорания. Уверен, что ваши данные пригодятся для следующего занятия у профессора Трелони. После него будет совместное домашнее задание.

Малфой махнул семикурсникам, и те выстроились в очередь к нескольким портативным телескопам, которые расставил по кругу Гарри.

Гарри отошел снова ближе к тому месту, где стоял Малфой, и еле удержался от того, чтобы не утянуть их обоих на ближайшие подушечки. Однако он все еще оставался профессором и к тому же деканом, так что ему пришлось в сотый раз за эту ночь наклониться к Малфою. Хотя с такого расстояния даже Мэри не смогла бы их услышать или помешать его планам.

Может, звездопад и являлся простым метеоритным дождем, но Гарри виделось в нем особенное волшебство. В частности из-за того, что они оба с Малфоем стали его свидетелями. И сейчас Гарри надеялся на то, что хотя бы одно его желание сбудется.

— Эй, Малфой, пошли на дежурство в Хогсмид в эту субботу? Я тебе сливочного пива куплю. Отметим наш первый совместный урок.

— Поттер, — Малфой задумчиво его оглядел,— ты словно меня уговариваешь на свиданку сходить.

— Почему нет, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Только умоляю, никаких кафе мадам Паддифут.

Если бы не семикурсники, Гарри был уверен, что Малфой бы сейчас над ним рассмеялся. Но тот лишь мягко ему улыбнулся.

— Портрет Снейпа не простит мне, если декан Слизерина появится в этом разврате розовых сердечек. Но согласен после «Трех метел» зайти в «Зонко», купишь мне еще новых автозаполняемых перьев.

Гарри не видел причин, чтобы не взять Малфоя за руку и продолжить любоваться звездопадом.


End file.
